Fall(ing in love) Shiptober 2019
by twolivze
Summary: Octobre, 31 jours, 31 OS. Un maximum de ships différents, avec 31 thèmes ! (Pour plus d'informations, voir mon book sur Wattpad : yuuroukio)
1. I- Musique HaiMizu

La musique est un monde à part le monde.

Qu'elle soit poétique ou non, il y aura toujours un style qui plaît à chacun.

Ce style, parfois on le partage, d'autre non.

On veut cacher notre jardin secret, ou alors, on en a honte. Or, juger sur les goûts et les couleurs, qui ne se décident pas, cela paraît impensable aux premiers abords. Que serait la vie si tout le monde aimait les mêmes choses ? Ça ne vaudrait alors plus le coup de créer d'autres choses, d'innover.

Pourtant, Haizaki n'y peut rien. Quand il écoute sa musique, c'est avec ses écouteurs, ou rien. Tant pis s'il n'en profite pas pleinement, tant pis s'il ne peut pas discuter de toutes ces douces mélodies qui inondent ses oreilles. Il préfère se laisser emporter seul par les notes qui défilent, il ferme les yeux, et dans sa tête, il danse au rythme du tempo. Malgré lui, un léger sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, ça le rend heureux. Il oublie momentanément tout ce qui l'entoure, ses problèmes, ses sentiments, la vie. Il aimerait faire de ces petits moments, son quotidien. Mais, seulement, quelqu'un va vouloir briser cette habitude qu'il souhaiterait avoir. Pour ce quelqu'un, rester seul, c'est idiot. "Nous sommes une équipe !" Qu'il répéterait sans cesse, jusqu'à ce que l'attaquant comprenne enfin. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir tenter quelque chose de gros. Il allait devoir entrer dans la tête de son coéquipier, essayer de pénétrer son jardin musical. Il voulait qu'il lui partage ses chansons préférées, ses mélodies favorites, seulement un de ses écouteurs.

Mais c'était mal partit, et Mizukamiya le savait. Son camarade était têtu, et il ne de livrait pas si facilement, à son plus grand désespoir. Il avait pourtant essayer tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais ça semblait ne jamais être assez pour parvenir à son but ultime. Il savait qu'il était loin d'y arriver, mais il y mettait tout de même tout son cœur, car, après tout, il appartenait déjà à Haizaki. Difficile d'y croire, que le grand capitaine de Seishou était finalement tombé pour le diable du terrain. Mais l'amour, c'est comme la musique, ça ne se décide pas. Ça arrive précipitamment une première fois, on se pose des questions, si on aime vraiment. Et, au final, on s'y attache, on recommence encore et encore, on y trouve une certaine liberté. Ça passe en boucle dans la tête, ça nous rend heureux. Mais, un faux pas, et tout est terminé.

"Haizaki-kun."

Rien, le silence. Après tout, il aurait dû s'en douter.

"Haizaki !"

L'attaquant daigna enfin lever un œil vers le bleuté, et il soupira. Il enleva un de ses écouteurs d'un geste lent, fatigué d'être interrompu.

"Tu veux quoi ?

-Que tu t'ouvres un peu à nous. Le FFI est finit, certes, mais je pensais qu'après ça, nos relations s'étaient améliorées. Là, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire !

-Ah.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien me regarder quand je te parle ! J'essaie de faire des efforts avec toi, essaie de faire de même !

-On verra."

Le gris pianotait sur son téléphone, écoutant son capitaine d'une oreille. Si celui-ci était venu uniquement pour le sermonner, il pouvait repartir. Ce n'est pas de simple paroles qui allaient l'atteindre, il n'y a que la musique qui pouvait faire ça. Cette pensée, étrangement, Mizukamiya sembla la comprendre, puisqu'une idée lui traversa la tête. Il fit un large sourire, et sortit de la chambre de son ami. Avec un peu de chance, son camarade marcherait, avec un peu de chance, il allait enfin pouvoir écouter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais le tout pour l'instant, était de savoir chanter.

Et ça, malgré tout les efforts du monde, le capitaine avait réellement du mal. Il se sentait gêné de faire ça, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Mais il voulait vraiment le faire, tant pis pour son ego. Il avait un bon pressentiment, le pressentiment que ça fonctionnerait comme il le voudrait. Ça restait donc un risque à prendre.

Il avait mis une semaine entière à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait recommencer des centaines de fois, mais maintenant, il en était satisfait. Mizukamiya sourit, il se sentait agréablement plus léger. Il n'aurait pas penser que créer une simple chanson puisse lui faire cet effet. Mais la réalité le frappa au visage : ce n'était pas une simple chanson, c'était une musique pour Haizaki, où tous ses sentiments y étaient posés. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Avec une certaine inquiétude tout de même, il envoya le fameux lien de sa création au diable du terrain. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Au pire, il pouvait rester dans sa chambre, jusqu'au match de cet après-midi. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Le capitaine grimpa les quelques marches pour entrer dans le bus. Il était en retard, il s'était endormi, il était donc le dernier à monter dans le véhicule. C'est pour cela qu'il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à côté de l'attaquant vedette. Il prit une grande inspiration, et s'installa sur le siège. Son coéquipier avait déjà ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, et le regard perdu dans le paysage à travers la vitre. Le cœur du bleuté se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Depuis quand l'air désintéressé de Haizaki était aussi attirant ? Non, il devait se concentrer. Mais...

"Mizukamiya."

Son nom ainsi prononcé le fit frissonner. Ça y est, la confrontation tant redoutée était arrivée. Il soupira, et se permit de tourner la tête vers son camarade. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, quand il vit que le gris lui tendait un de ses écouteurs. Timidement, il le saisit, et le porta à son oreille. Haizaki retourna à la contemplation au-dehors, non pas après avoir sourit sincèrement en surprenant la mine du défenseur. En soi, ça ne faisait pas tant de mal que ça de partager son jardin secret, avec une personne qu'on aime vraiment.

_"J'aimerais que tu me regardes, que tu me remarques. J'aimerais parler avec toi, que tu me partages tous tes secrets. Je sais que c'est dur tout ça, quand tu as déjà pris tes marques. Mais je t'aime, et quoi qu'il arrive, je t'attendrai."_

﹏

Me voilà enfin !! Je ne suis pas extrêmement fier de cet OS, ce n'est pas un ship que j'affectionne énormément non plus. Mais bon, le thème m'a inspiré pour eux... :') Ce ne sera sûrement pas le meilleur texte de ce book, mais bon, on verra les prochains jours ! À demain (si tout se passe bien) !


	2. II- Mort EnGo

Gouenji avait depuis toujours cette volonté de faire régner la paix, et la justice. Il avait cherché par tous les moyens possibles de parvenir à ses fins, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit d'efficace. C'est pour cela qu'un jour, on aurait dis que la solution lui était tombée du ciel. Enfin, c'était littéralement le cas. Un cahier noir, tout simple, dans son jardin. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en passant par-là ce matin, il avait dû être déposé en début d'après-midi sûrement. Mais, c'est étrange, le livre avait l'air vieux et endommagé. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, il le prit, et rentra chez lui. En l'ouvrant, il trouverait bien le nom du propriétaire.

C'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'en tournant les pages, il découvrirait un nombre incalculable de prénoms, ainsi qu'une notice à la fin. À quoi cela servait ? La seule indication qui lui faisait peur, c'était le titre : Death Note. Cela ne pouvait pas réaliser ce qu'il pensait, si ? En lisant les explications, il découvrit que si, c'était bien le cas. On marque le nom de la personne, et, si on a son visage en tête, cette personne meurt d'un arrêt cardiaque. Dans des cas exceptionnels, on peut aussi y décrire la mort que l'on souhaite infliger au malheureux qui aura son nom là-dedans.

L'ex-attaquant savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, il avait appris le raisonnable, il avait un emploi stable, et le monde se débrouillait sans lui. Alors quand est-ce que tout à dérapé ? Sûrement quand le Dieu de la Mort à qui appartenait le cahier lui a conté les merveilleuses aventures du précédent propriétaire. C'était il y a des années, et pourtant, ça l'avait inspiré. Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait quand il était jeune : faire régner la justice.

Bien vite, ses méfaits furent médiatisés : on n'avait jamais vu ça depuis quelques décennies. Gouenji ne cachait en aucun cas ce qu'il faisait, et très vite, il se mit à menacer des personnes innocentes pour que personne ne vienne lui arracher son pouvoir. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait ça, tuer, mais le fait de savoir que le monde pouvait enfin compter sur quelqu'un, qui était lui, le rendait extrêmement fier. Mais il perdit vite son sourire, quand c'est Endo qui vint lui rendre visite.

"Gouenji, qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ? On ne doit pas sacrifier la vie des gens pour vivre mieux ! C'est idiot... Souviens-toi comme on était heureux avant, quand on jouait au football, sans se soucier d'autre chose... On avait réussi de beaux exploits, non ? On rendait heureux beaucoup de gens ! Alors pourquoi les tuer, hein ?

-Si tu me dis ça, c'est parce que tu n'as rien compris à ma vision du monde. Ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu auras compris mon but principal, tu reviendras me dire que j'avais raison.

-Mais tu as totalement perdu la tête ! Gouenji, ce n'est pas ça la vie ! C'est toi le criminel actuellement ! Ouvre un peu les yeux !

-Oh mais ils sont bien ouverts, et actuellement je ne vois que ton joli minois."

Endo vit rouge, alors que le blond laissa échapper un petit rire. Alors c'était ça ? Son ami ne voulait pas l'écouter ?

"Et moi qui voulait t'inviter pour mon mariage, finalement, ne vient pas. Je ne veux pas d'un meurtrier à ma fête."

Gouenji se stoppa immédiatement, et fronça les sourcils. L'ex-gardien allait se marier ? Mais, avec qui ? Tout son organisme se mit en ébullition. Pourquoi voulait-il se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

"Ton mariage ? Quel mariage ?

-Mon mariage, avec Natsumi. Tu serais au courant depuis longtemps, si tu venais me rendre visite de temps en temps. Mais bon, le boulot avant tout, hein ?

-Avec Natsumi ?!

-Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Maintenant lâche-moi, j'aimerais partir."

Il est vrai que dans sa colère et sa stupeur, Gouenji avait aggripé le poignet de son interlocuteur. Il desserra alors son emprise sur lui, qui ne se fit pas prier pour trouver la sortie, et s'échappa en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le blond entra quant à lui dans une colère noire, et jeta tous les objets qu'il trouvait sur son chemin à même le sol, les brisant par la même occasion. Il était jaloux, jaloux à en être malade. Pourquoi Endo avait-il choisi Natsumi ? Il l'aimait lui, et l'ex-gardien le savait très bien ! Enfin... Il est vrai qu'il le draguait ouvertement, c'est un fait, mais il ne lui avait jamais dis clairement. Il se mit à hurler. Il venait de perdre la personne auquel il tenait le plus.

Cela faisait deux mois que Gouenji ruminait sa colère. Il en avait marre, il avait décidé qu'il allait passer à l'action. D'ici quelques jours, le mariage aurait lieu. Mais au final, pas vraiment. Le blond attrapa son carnet, et y nota le nom de Natsumi Raimon. Il soupira. Pourvu que son ancien capitaine le pardonne.

"GOUENJI SHUUYA !"

En pleurs, il défonça la porte avant même que le concerné eu le temps de descendre de sa chambre. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il se prit une beigne. Sonné, il se massa la joue, la vision floue.

"JE TE DÉTESTE ! NE CROIS PAS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU AS FAIT, TU L'AS TUÉ ÉGOÏSTEMENT ! TU N'AS PENSÉ QU'À TOI, ENCORE UNE FOIS ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! NE REVIENT PLUS JAMAIS DANS MA VIE !"

Sur ces mots, il lui mit une nouvelle baffe, et courut vers la sortie. Le blond n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami ainsi. Et c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais voulu l'observer comme ça, les larmes dévalants ses joues, la colère animant so. visage... Il fut pris de soudain remords, et voulu vomir. Cependant, il ne put bouger. Il porta une main à son cœur, qui ne battait plus. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, il tomba au sol.

Il avait fait des conneries toutes sa vie, il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Le monde est tel qu'il est, une personne seule ne peut rien n'y faire, au risque de s'en mordre les doigts. Le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête. Il avait fait du mal à tous ses proches. Il s'en était mordu les doigts.

Un cœur brisé tue.

﹏

J'adore le shiptober, ça me permet de prendre des risques que j'aurais jamais pris de base. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas :)


	3. III- Appel Tsunami x Touko

Arrivé sur le pallier de la porte, il se mit à paniquer quand il comprit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à entrer dans l'appartement. Quelques-uns de ses sacs étaient déposés devant lui, et un post-it ornait la planche qui servait de barrière à son petit chez lui.

"Récupère déjà la moitié j'enverrai l'autre par la Poste."

Effondré, il se mit à sonner, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir des cloques qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses doigts. Après deux heures, il sut qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il saisit ses affaires, et quitta les lieux. Il retint vainement ses larmes, qui se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Quel idiot.

Les vieux murs de sa chambre d'enfants avaient un vieux goût de déjà-vu et de défaite. Ses anciens vêtements, ses jouets d'antan, plus rien ne l'animait. Il en avait marre. Son père le questionne tous les jours du regard, le juge, ne le comprends pas. Lui, soupire, pleure, sourit à travers les larmes. Il essaie de faire croire que tout va bien, à ses géniteurs, ses amis, ses coéquipiers. Mais rien ne va. La déprime le prend chaque soir quand il gagne son lit, il ne tient plus.

Alors, tous les jours, avec un espoir nouveau, il téléphone, laisse des messages tous les quarts d'heure. Pourtant, cette journée-là, une voix inattendu décrocha.

"Le numéro que vous essayez de contacter n'est pas attribué."

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Tant pis si ses parents l'entendaient, tant pis s'il paraissait faible, tant pis si son état s'était empiré. Il pleurait, à ne plus pouvoir s'en arrêter. Pourquoi il n'avait pas compris sa vraie valeur plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de préférer les bars, le surf, la mer, à elle ? Elle était si précieuse, si adorable, mais lui, il l'avait perdu. Il ne s'en était pas occupé comme il aurait dû. Et maintenant, elle l'ignorait. C'était l'une des pires souffrances qu'il aurait pu endurer. Quel idiot.

Il cherche partout, sur internet, tous les annuaires possibles, mais rien. Il ne trouve pas la suite des dix chiffres qui le sépare de sa douce. Alors il appelle, n'importe quel numéro, au hasard, en désespoir de cause. Il détruit son forfait, ainsi que son sommeil. Il aurait tant aimé qu'ils se disputent simplement, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la consoler, que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais non, tous les matins sont désormais pires que la veille. Il avait perdu à son propre jeu.

Cela faisait désormais quelques mois maintenant. Il en avait marre. Chaque petit objet lui rappelait son amour perdu. Il ne touchait plus à sa planche de surf, ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Il ressemblait à un adolescent, alors qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans. Il regrettait. Pourtant, il n'en était pas à son premier avertissement avant ça. Il l'avait poussée à bout. Il s'en voulait. Plus que tout. Il s'était promis de faire des efforts, de plus jamais refaire la même erreur. Sa mère était inquiète, mais le voir prendre des résolutions la rassurait quelques peu. Alors, pour aider son fils, elle préparait des bons petits plats, essayait de lui remontait le moral. L'instinct maternel dans sa splendeur. Et Tsunami lui en était plus que reconnaissant. Sans elle, il aurait déjà craqué depuis longtemps.

Cela faisait maintenant un an. Le jeune homme avait reprit un peu de poil de la bête, mais il pensait toujours à elle. Celle qui hantait ses pensées chaque jours. Mais pourtant, il sortait de nouveau, allait chercher des courses, se baladait. Et c'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces promenades qu'il croisa Rika. Sous la surprise, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et l'espoir le gagna de nouveau. Il avait peut-être enfin sa nouvelle chance.

"Rika !!!

-Oh tiens, Tsunami !"

Elle lui sourit, mais fronca vite ses sourcils lorsqu'elle vit les cernes qui accompagnaient celui-ci.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vraiment l'air mal en point. C'est encore à cause de...

-Dis-moi que tu as son numéro, par pitié !"

Elle soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle sortit un morceau de papier de son sac, écrivit les quelques chiffres dessus, et lui tendis.

"Ne fais pas de bêtises. Je te fais confiance. Je le vois bien, que tu as changé."

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, s'éloigna. Tsunami sortit précipitamment son téléphone, ne voulant plus perdre de temps. Il en avait trop perdu. Beaucoup trop. Il pianota rapidement le numéro complet, et appela. Il entendit une sonnerie, son cœur battait trop rapidement, pourtant il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter. Soudain, on décrocha.

"Allô ?"

Sa voix. C'était sa voix. Une larme dévala sa joue, un sourire épinglé sur son visage.

"Y'a quelqu'un ?

-J...Je...

-Allô ? Oui ?

-Touko, je t'aime bordel."

Et ils pleurèrent.

﹏

J'avais la chanson "Finir mal" d'Orelsan dans la tête depuis le début, j'en ai chopé mon inspi, sorryyyyy


	4. IV- Anniversaire FroyHika

Une feuille tomba de l'arbre au-dessous duquel il était paisiblement installé. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Pourquoi ce jour-là revenait-il chaque année ? Ce n'était pas nouveau, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Depuis qu'il était au Japon, cette journée l'irritait au plus haut point. Et pour une simple raison.

Il ne pouvait pas lui souhaiter son anniversaire en face. Hikaru regardait les nuages, pensifs. Froy lui manquait, c'était indéniable. Il aurait tant aimé être là pour lui, aujourd'hui. Mais non, c'était la même chose depuis quelques années déjà, il était cloîtré à Tokyo, et ses entraînements se faisaient de plus en plus dur. Nosaka était très exigent en ce moment, et le bleuté rentrait toujours exténué. Mais, tout de suite, ce n'était pas du tout ce qui le préoccupait. Il pensait à son ex-capitaine, et surtout, pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à son message. Habituellement, dès qu'il lui en envoyait, il en recevait un autre en retour la seconde d'après, ils discutaient alors pendant des heures. Mais là, rien.

Il était malheureux.

Il aimait vraiment son meilleur ami. Alors ne pas parler avec lui le rendait triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait.

"Ichihoshi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, on a un entraînement dans pas longtemps !

-Nosaka-san ! Je suis désolé, j'étais juste...

-C'est pas grave, relève-toi et viens avec moi."

Obéissant, Hikaru se leva péniblement, et épousseta ses vêtements. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, depuis combien de temps était-il allongé ici ? Son capitaine, lui, le regardait d'un air de reproche. Comment son coéquipier allait-il s'améliorer s'il passait sa journée par terre ainsi ? Il soupira. Bon, cette journée, c'était différent, c'était une exception. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une seule fois par an. Il laissa échapper un sourire. Oui définitivement, heureusement que ce n'était qu'une seule fois par an.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils marchaient. Le bleuté commençait à se poser des questions, il lui semblait bien que leur terrain n'était pas de ce côté.

"Nosaka-san ? Où on va ? C'est pas par là le...

-Pose pas de questions et suis-moi. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Mais...

-Tu verras, tu seras plus surpris que tu ne le penses."

Ichihoshi décida de se taire, apparemment Nosaka n'était pas très enclin à parler. Mais cette histoire commençait réellement à l'intriguer. Où est-ce qu'ils allaient ? En ville ? Ou ailleurs ? Et pourquoi il le suivait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à gagner ?

"Arrête de te tracasser, je vois bien que tu es sceptique. Mais tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

-Oui bien sûr, c'est juste que...

-Bon, allez, viens. Je pense qu'on peut rentrer maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi...

-Pas de questions !"

Nosaka sourit, et entama le pas pour revenir au terrain. Ichihoshi était vraiment facilement influençable, tout se passait donc forcément comme prévu. Ils marchèrent un bon moment, et le bleuté comprit qu'ils étaient quand même partis sacrément loin avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Quel idiot il faisait, de se faire mener ainsi par le bout du nez ! Il espérait que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Ce fut une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils furent enfin arrivés. Cependant, au lieu de se diriger vers le terrain, le capitaine dériva vers une petite salle des fêtes bon loin de là.

"Nosaka-san ! On est par là je...

-Suis-moi.

-Bien, puisque je fais ça depuis le début, autant continuer ! Mais je commence à en avoir marre tu sais.

-Tu ne me diras pas ça tout à l'heure."

Ayant piqué la curiosité de l'ancien joueur d'Orion, il se fit alors suivre sans histoires. Arrivés dans ce fameux endroit, Nosaka ouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Quand le bleuté y jeta un coup d'œil, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Tout d'un coup, les lumières s'allumèrent, faisant place à toute l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan et quelques-uns de leurs amis rencontrés lors du FFI. Ichihoshi avait milles et unes questions en tête. Ce n'était pas son anniversaire (mais celui de Froy!), pourquoi lui avoir fait une surprise ? Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde crie, une personne en retrait s'avança simplement. Le bleuté retint soudain sa respiration. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Lorsque l'autre fut à sa hauteur, il lui prit délicatement la main, et lui sourit.

"Surprise, Hikaru..."

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Peut-être deux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il fut enlacé avant même d'avoir pu prononcé autre chose.

"Joy... Joyeux anniversaire... Froy..."

Ichihoshi était tout aussi larmoyant. Il était loin de s'attendre à ça en suivant son capitaine. Le joueur russe resserra l'étreinte, trop heureux d'enfin revoir son ami. Leur câlin fut bientôt rejoint par tous les autres, contents de leur surprise improvisée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se mirent tous à rire. La bonne humeur domina le reste de la soirée, et ils se sentaient bien à discuter tous entre eux. Cependant, Hikaru et Froy restaient à l'écart. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que très rarement de parler, pour boire le contenu de leur verre, ou pour observer leurs amis.

"Au fait Froy, je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas que tu venais, si j'avais su, j'aurai préparé un cadeau...

-Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Et puis sinon, j'ai bien une idée...

-C'est-à-dire ? Je ferais tout pour toi !"

Ichihoshi ne mesurait pas ses paroles et son vis-à-vis trouvait ça extrêmement mignon. Il sourit alors, et s'approcha de l'oreille de son ex-coéquipier. Il lui chuchota quelques mots, qui eûrent pour effet de le faire rougir. Froy était fier de lui lorsqu'il se recula.

"F-Froy...

-Oui ?"

Le bleuté prit une grande inspiration, et se fut à son tour d'approcher son visage.

"Tu sais, ce que tu me demandes là fait très cliché...

-Mais ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie..."

Il avait répliqué en prenant une voix suave, qui fit frissonner Hikaru. Oh, et au diable la niaiserie ! Il se pencha un peu plus, afin de l'embrasser. Froy sourit, avant de répondre à son baiser. Décidément, il n'avait jamais eu meilleur anniversaire.

Let's me explain why JE SUIS DÉJÀ EN RETARD.

Bon, déjà, je suis tombé malade vendredi. Poor me, je reste encore extrêmement fatigué. Ça me saoule. De plus, mon weekend n'a pas été reposant, je n'étais pas chez moi... Je vais essayer de rattraper tout ça, et de continuer comme il faut mon shiptober ! J'étais si bien parti, ça serait dommage de rater maintenant :(

Bref, je vous sort tout ça le plus vite possible, je promets !! Et encore désolé :(


	5. V- Étoiles Endo x Domon

Depuis qu'Endo avait comparé le football aux étoiles, Domon ne le trouvait plus que brillant. Et maintenant plus que tout, il rêvait de toucher ces bouts du ciel nocturne avec lui.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Avec Ichinose, c'était différent, purement amical, même s'il restait une grande distance entre eux. Alors qu'avec son capitaine... C'était plus doux. Il était à ses côtés, pas loin devant. Il voyait son tendre sourire, pas ses cheveux qui volaient au vent, et son dos qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Non, décidément, c'était... Magique.

Alors, pour lui rendre hommage, Domon commença à s'intéresser à l'astrologie. Il apprit que toutes les étoiles n'avaient pas encore été découvertes, et qu'il fallait du matériel bien plus puissant que celui que possédait les chercheurs actuellement pour qu'on puisse les connaître. Alors, le défenseur le jura. Un jour, il découvrirait une autre planète brillante, et il l'appellerait Endo.

Bien évidemment, toutes ces pensées, il n'en avait fait part à personne. Mais il aimait bien, ce petit secret qu'il partageait uniquement avec sa conscience. Cela le rendait heureux, mais aussi libre. Il sentait les chaînes qui le reliaient possessivement au magicien du ballon rond se briser peu à peu, lui soufflant un vent de légèreté. Pourtant, Domon lui avait toujours été fidèle. Aujourd'hui, il était temps de s'en décrocher, pour ne pas rester emprisonné pour le restant de sa vie.

Alors, pour sentir encore plus cette liberté qui lui enlevait un poids, il en ajoutait un autre sur ses épaules. Le télescope qu'il venait d'acheter pesait extrêmement lourd, et il avait du mal à le porter. Mais, au final, il savait que tous ses efforts valaient le coup. Pour observer les constellations, c'était le prix à payer, et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire. Dès qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la lunette, il voyait toutes ces boules de feu, magnifique, avec tant de prestance. Il se surprenait à penser qu'avec Endo, il pouvait les rejoindre, un ballon de foot au pied. Alors, un sourire venait toujours se nicher sur le coin de ses lèvres, gardant ses songes pour lui et le ciel qui lui servait de plafond étoilé. Un jour, il les partageraient également avec son capitaine. Mais pas maintenant. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui faisait trop bien pour qu'il puisse réveiller le gardien, et lui déballer tous les sentiments qu'il portait dans son cœur. Il décida alors qu'il profiterait encore un peu de ses petits secrets. On a qu'une vie, certes, mais on a le temps qu'il faut pour la vivre.

Endo, lui, n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Il avait bien entendu le vacarme qu'avait fait le déménagement nocturne de son ami, la porte qui avait claquée, signe qu'il était sorti. Mais il attendait encore d'entendre une nouvelle fois la porte, qui ne s'était pas rouverte depuis. Il commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter, cela faisait combien de temps qu'un de ses coéquipiers était dehors ? Vingt minutes ? Une heure ? Peut-être deux ? Il ferait mieux d'aller voir, non ? Alors, discrètement, il s'extirpa de son lit, et s'échappa de sa chambre. Il rejoignit rapidement l'extérieur, et frissonna. Il ne faisait pas si chaud à cette heure-ci ! Après avoir attendu que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, il repéra une ombre non loin de là. La forme de celle-ci ne lui permit pas de savoir qui c'était, alors il se rapprocha doucement. Il sourit en reconnaissant enfin la personne devant lui.

"Domon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ce gros appareil ?

-Endo ! Tu m'as fait peur !"

En effet, le défenseur avait sursauté en entendant la voix de son ami, mais s'était vite calmé.

"C'est un télescope, Endo. Il sert à observer les étoiles.

-Ça a l'air cool ! Je peux voir ?"

Domon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude enfantine de son capitaine. Il lui céda instantanément l'engin, et se mit de côté tandis que le gardien mettait son œil devant la lunette. Quelques secondes plus tard, il échappait déjà des exclamations admiratives.

"C'est magnifique ! On a l'impression que les planètes sont en feu, et qu'elles peuvent exploser d'un moment à l'autre !

-C'est un peu ça." Avoua Domon, un tendre sourire sur son visage.

Endo resta encore quelques instants ainsi, puis s'éloigna. Il continua cependant de regarder le ciel.

"Tu sais, commença le défenseur dans un instant de courage, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux astres après notre discussion. Je les trouve magnifiques, irradiantes de lumière. Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs.

-Je pense que nous sommes tous une étoile, car chacun brille différemment ! Donc toi aussi Domon, tu es une étoile. Et une étoile exceptionnelle."

Cette nuit-là, Domon n'avait jamais eu autant d'amour. Une vague de chaleur l'avait vite embrasé, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'Endo avait raison. Il était une étoile. Et son capitaine, lui, était son étoile.

J'ai pas de commentaires à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'essaie de rattraper mon retard comme je peux haha (mon réveil demain matin va me piquer les yeux). Bonne nuit !


	6. VI- Danse RanTaku

Pour qui je danse encore ?

C'était une question qui trottait, encore et encore, dans sa tête. Ce soir-là, toutes ses convictions s'étaient envolées. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là. Mais non, et part stupide espoir, il restait là, sur la scène, seul. La lumière était éteinte depuis un bon moment, et il ne restait plus qu'une personne dans la salle, en train de balayer le sol. Il allait bientôt devoir s'en aller, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était debout, triste, fixant le vide. Pourquoi se raccrochait-il à lui ainsi ? Il ne viendrait pas, jamais. C'était trop tard, il était trop tard.

Il vit la femme de ménage ranger son balais dans un des placards, et Ranmaru se laissa tomber au sol. C'était fini, il n'avait plus à espérer. Il n'était pas là, et il allait devoir quitter les lieux. Dieu seul sait qu'il aurait aimé voir la tête de son ami, au moins une fois ce soir. Allez, il pouvait bien souhaiter sa présence encore quelques secondes...

Non, c'était fini.

Il se retrouvait désormais dehors, assis sur les marches, devant la porte d'entrée. Les larmes coulaient sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était si triste. Il avait pourtant tant d'estime en lui...

"Ranmaru !"

Il lui semblait même entendre sa voix au loin, l'appelant encore et encore...

"Ranmaru !"

Il leva la tête, le voix était très proche cette fois. Il croisa alors le regard de Shindou, qui était essoufflé, semblant avec courut le marathon avant d'atterrir ici. Il peinait d'ailleurs à reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Quand il fut à peu près calme, Kirino osa une question, la posant doucement et à voix basse, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage, que sa tête lui joue des tours.

"Shindou... Tout va bien ?

-Ranmaru... Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je voulais venir, mais...

-Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Ça ne s'est pas mal passé quand même ?

-Non, au contraire ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu pleures..."

D'un geste tendre, le capitaine avança sa main vers son ami, et essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux. Il s'en voulait énormément. Si la représentation n'avait pas été si mauvaise, cela voulait dire que s'il pleurait, c'était... Entièrement de sa faute. Il savait pertinemment que son ami était sensible, son absence avait dû énormément l'affecter. Tant pis, désormais, il devait le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il détestait faire du mal à Kirino, il se détestait d'avoir pu rendre ce joli minois si triste. Il devait réellement se rattraper. Mais rien ne lui venait en tête, juste l'imagine de son ami en train de danser, un grand sourire sur son visage. C'est ainsi qu'il prit une grande inspiration, et tendit sa main à son coéquipier. Hésitant, celui-ci la saisit finalement, se relevant avec incompréhension.

"Je sais que c'est moi qui suis en faute, mais... Tu voudrais bien danser pour moi, Ranmaru ?"

Kirino le regarda droit dans les yeux, et afficha un petit sourire. Il hocha timidement la tête, et s'écarta de lui. Il tendit un bras, mit ses pieds en pointe. Il laissa tomber ses paupières délicatement, imaginant la musique dans sa tête. Alors, lentement mais sûrement, il commença à danser.

Mais Shindou ne pouvait pas appeler ça danser.

C'était plus que ça, c'était de la magie. Envoûtante, douce, timide et fragile, mais pourtant si affirmée et forte, les pas de son ami lui montraient bien plus qu'une danse, c'était une hypnose. Si le rose ne commençait pas à fatiguer, ils auraient pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, lui à danser pour la lune, le capitaine à l'observer avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais, lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour prendre une pause, il eût une idée. Cette fois-ci, c'était à Kirino de tendre la main à son ami, l'invitant silencieusement dans son activité. Shindou ne perdit pas une seconde pour la saisir, mais il paraissait cependant réticent à faire un tout autre mouvement.

"Ranmaru... J'aime la danse tu sais, vraiment. Mais, je ne suis qu'un homme de musique, je suis juste bon à jouer du piano...

-Et alors ? La Danse s'accompagne toujours de la Musique, non ?

-Tu as de bons arguments, mais je ne sais pas danser...

-Raison de plus pour apprendre."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il l'emmenait déjà valser avec lui. Leur regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils surent rapidement qu'ils se complétaient, et que se séparer serait beaucoup trop douloureux. C'est pour cela que jamais ils ne se lâcheraient.

Plus qu'un pour rattraper mon retard, croyez en moi s'il vous plaît :(

Un peu plus court celui-là, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !


	7. VII- Date Cliché HaiHiro

Hiroto voulait faire ça bien. C'était tout bête, mais il avait sa fierté, et il commençait à en avoir marre que Haizaki prenne toujours les initiatives pour leurs soirées à deux. Alors, il avait fait des recherches. Beaucoup de recherches. À dire vrai, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il y pensait, et qu'il était dessus. Il était maintenant paré à donner le meilleur moment en couple à son amant.

Il relu son papier, où toutes les instructions qu'il avait rédigé lui-même étaient inscrites. Haizaki venait de partir de la maison, comme l'indiquait son premier point. Maintenant, il se précipita : il avait toute la journée, mais il valait mieux être sûr. Il fit rapidement le ménage, de toute façon, il allait devoir le refaire après leur soirée, et commença à installer ses décoration. Il déposa des bougies un peu partout, et prit ensuite le sac où des milliers de pétales de rose rouge reposaient délicatement. Il les saisit alors par poignée, les jeta sur le sol, les éparpillant harmonieusement. Une ambiance romantique s'installait peu à peu, et Hiroto n'en était pas peu fier. Il avait déniché une playlist Spotify des recommandations Internet, qui se jouait en fond. Quand la décoration fut prête, il passa directement au dîner qu'il avait prévu. Plusieurs forums avaient conseillés un restaurant, mais l'attaquant divin ne trouvait pas ça assez personnel : il avait préféré prendre des cours de cuisine. Et ça avait payé : il avait réussi à proposer un repas qui semblait bon pour le moment.

La nuit était tombée, le démon du terrain n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Hiroto décida alors que c'était le bon moment pour partir se préparer en vitesse. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, il avait enfilé un costume, et stressait réellement. Est-ce qu'il allait aimer ? Il espérait. Il entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir, et il sursauta. Il était déjà là ? En effet, Haizaki lui faisait face, un air incrédule sur le visage.

"Tu fais quoi là ? T'as l'air stressé. Tu sors ce soir ? Et pourquoi les lumières sont éteintes ? T'es bizarre.

-Ah donc quand je fais quelque chose pour toi, je suis bizarre ? Merci.

-C'est... C'est pour moi ?

-Bah oui, qui d'autre, idiot."

Haizaki sourit tendrement, et lâcha son sac dans l'entrée. Il s'approcha de son amant, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Et bien montre-moi tout ça, alors."

L'attaquant divin rougit, et prit sa main. C'était le moment, celui où il pouvait le surprendre, lui prouver que lui aussi, il était capable d'organiser une bonne soirée pour eux. L'autre ria face au malaise de son petit-ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, c'était mignon, malgré tout. Cependant, son regard s'illumina. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il trouvait ça absolument romantique. Ses yeux suivaient les pétales de rose, qui menèrent petit à petit vers le table de cuisine. Là, un dîner aux chandelles était préparé, et le démon du terrain laissa échapper un nouveau rire. Il avait vraiment tout prévu.

Leur repas se passa à merveille, c'était délicieux. Haizaki avait d'ailleurs remercié son amant plusieurs fois, l'assurant ainsi que tout était parfait. Ils étaient désormais assis sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant un film qui allait sûrement se finir bien. Si le gris n'était pas aussi bien dans cette position, il en aurait rit face à la niaiserie dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-J'ai pas rigolé.

-Tes yeux rigolent."

Hiroto pouvait aussi bien lire en lui ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

"Je repensais à cette soirée. Mine de rien, les roses, les bougies, la musique, ça faisait très cliché tout ça. Ça me fait rire. Je pensais pas que j'aurai un date cliché dans ma vie, surtout venant de toi.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"

L'attaquant divin s'était redressé, et arborait un air fâché. Lui, il se décarcassait pour lui faire plaisir, et c'était comme ça qu'il était remercié ?

"Mais c'était pas négat...

-Mais bien sûr ! Si ça ne te plaisait pas, tu aurais pu me le dire ! Surtout si ça venait de ma part, hein ? J'vais me coucher.

-Hiroto, attend !"

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il s'était déplacé assez vite pour qu'il puisse s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La douche ne serait pas suffisante pour le calmer, il fit donc couler l'eau dans sa baignoire. Haizaki venait d'arriver, lui, et s'appuya contre la porte. Il avait merdé, il le savait.

"Hiroto, ouvre-moi... Je suis désolé, je me suis mal exprimé. J'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir passé cette soirée avec toi, et même si c'était cliché, ça n'enlevait en rien le fait que j'ai énormément apprécié ! Tes initiatives, tout au long du temps qu'on a passé ensemble, j'ai trouvé ça adorable ! Je t'aime, vraiment, et je suis désolé..."

Rien ne lui répondit, à part le bruit de la porte qui se dévérouille. Il se releva alors, et entra dans la pièce d'eau. Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de la part de son amant, il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa un peu partout. Il était vraiment désolé. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kira de rire.

"Tu dis de mes actions qu'elles sont clichées, mais tu viens de me faire un discours cliché de l'homme qui a quelque chose à se reprocher.

-Comme quoi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre."

Il l'embrassa franchement cette fois, et ils se déshabillèrent pour entrer main dans la main dans leur bain. Haizaki ne le lâchait pas.

"Aussi cliché que soit notre relation, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour qu'on soit séparés trop longtemps. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ryouhei."

Je croyais avoir rattrapé mon retard, mais il est plus de minuit! :(

Du coup, pour ce jour-ci, on avait le choix entre deux thèmes. J'ai choisi date cliché, parce que mon âme est bien trop pure pour l'autre thème. :$ Du coup c'est un petit HaiHiro, parce que je les aime beaucoup trop. Voilà.


	8. VIII- Miroir GenSaku

Le miroir nous permet de voir ce que l'on ne peut pas sans. Il permet d'observer notre visage, de deviner enfin la couleur de nos yeux.

Mais parfois, le miroir est traître.

Il reflète tout ce que l'on aurait aimé nous cacher, toutes nos imperfections sont désormais imprimées sur nos rétines, et il nous fait du mal.

C'est exactement ce que pensais Sakuma. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Chaque matin, il était debout, à observer son reflet, en espérant qu'il change définitivement. Après cela, il soupirait, et remettait son bandeau. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : cette différence ne s'évaporerait pas du jour au lendemain. Mais il la détestait, et aimerait vraiment de tout son cœur qu'il ne puisse plus la voir.

S'il y en avait bien un que ça attristait énormément, c'était Genda. Tous les jours, il voyait arriver son ami avec une mine de plus en plus déconfite, et des cernes énormes qui ornaient le bas de ses yeux. Parfois, ceux-ci étaient même bouffis, et le gardien avait du mal à endurer ça. Il connaissait l'état psychologique de l'attaquant, et il voulait absolument qu'il s'améliore. Pour cela, il faudrait quelque chose qui puisse lui rendre confiance, pour qu'il s'accepte enfin. Et Genda savait que c'était son devoir que cela se passe ainsi. Il devait agir.

Il connaissait Sakuma depuis des années, mais pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'il ne savait pas de lui : comment était son œil caché. Il ne connaissait ni sa couleur, ni s'il était infirme, ni sa forme... Rien. Et l'attaquant ne lui montrerait jamais, c'était sûr. Mais si enfin il faisait en sorte qu'il puisse le voir...

Alors il cesserait enfin d'avoir peur du miroir.

Genda l'aimait depuis bien longtemps. Alors, s'il lui prouvait que, même avec sa différence, il l'aimait toujours, il imaginait que Sakuma gagnerait peu à peu confiance en lui. Non ?

Donc il s'était lancé. Il lui avait dis. Un soir après les cours, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, seuls à seuls. Mais rien de ce qui se passa n'avait été prévu. L'attaquant ne l'aimait pas en retour. C'était donc impossible, il n'arriverait jamais à l'aider. Mais, l'être humain étant égoïste, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait le plus. Non, actuellement, il était effondré. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait sa chance, c'est vrai, ils étaient assez proches après tout, et Sakuma n'avait pas l'air d'être indifférent. Mais c'était faux.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé de cette manière. Et maintenant, c'était à lui de sombrer. Il avait toujours vu le fait que son ami se dénigre d'un mauvais œil. Mais maintenant, c'était à son tour de ressasser ses pires défauts, et à s'observer des heures dans le miroir pour citer les raisons pourquoi son coéquipier ne voulait pas de lui, pour ensuite le briser. Il était littéralement au fond du trou.

Le lendemain, Genda ne se présenta pas en cours. Ni les semaines suivantes. Il était trop mal pour ça. Et il avait fallut un mois entier pour que le bleu sorte de sa transe, et remarque enfin cette absence. Paniqué, il plaça ses problèmes de côté, et courut rejoindre la maison de son coéquipier. Il frappa à l'entrée de toutes ses forces, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un gardien fatigué.

"Sakuma...?"

C'est tout ce qu'il eût le temps de dire avant qu'il sente les bras de l'attaquant l'enlacer. Choqué au début, il se contenta de répondre à l'embrassade doucement.

"Genda, je suis désolé, j'ai joué à l'idiot, encore une fois... J'ai cru que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, mais pourtant je te jure que je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Si c'est pour que tu n'ailles pas bien après, je te jure que je ferais tous les efforts du monde, je suis désolé, j'ai tout foiré comme d'habitude ! Pardonne-moi..."

Les larmes coulèrent des deux côtés, alors que le gardien le serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui. Sa confiance en soi était revenue assez vite en entendant ces mots. Il s'éloigna alors, et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

"Ne te dénigre jamais, je t'aime comme tu es, sache-le. Et même si toi, tu n'apprécies pas ton reflet, pense qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour l'aimer, moi en premier.

-C'est mon œil, que je déteste. Mais sache que maintenant, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi."

Parfois, un miroir brisé n'est pas synonyme de sept ans de malheur.

﹏

_J'ai eu tellement de mal à finir cet OS aaaaaaah_

_En plus il est si nul :(_

_Bref j'ai toujours du mal à rattraper mon retard, à cause de ce oneshot justement mdrr, mais je vais faire de mon mieux !_


End file.
